Dragon Hearts, Broken Souls - First Installment
by Junior X Heichou Forever
Summary: What happens if you take a male Yandere and add in psychological disorders including Severe Major Depressive Disorder and Bipolar for his reasonings? And what kind of hell will Levi have on his hands with a Multiple Personality Disorder Neko with a cute and lovable side to him, but a bloodthirsty, acromaniac flip side? Junior (OC) X Levi. First installment out of quite a few.


**Author's Note:**

Hello! My Pen Name is Kimora Sashantei and I am the author/creator of this currently large project titled ' Dragon Hearts, Broken Souls ', my rather long series featuring my beloved original character - a fifteen year old male who is unrealistically innocent on the outside but is a complete and utterly broken Yandere- who is at this point in this ' season ' is suffering from severe depression and suicidal thoughts. His name being 'Junior' and nothing else as of now, this teenager might make you question if his mentality is the same age as himself; he's mature as all hell. But this of course depends on your preference. While Junior may seem utterly over-powered, keep in mind he has quite many weakness including his phobia of being left alone, his disturbingly high insecurity, and most of all the idea that he could never win the heart of his Senpai Levi Ackerman himself. As of this first light novel in this series, Junie's main goal is to earn the trust of the infamous Lance Corporal himself and gradually move up from their. However, there is no guarantee he will achieve his long-awaited goal~ After all, I have been nicknamed _Queen of Despair_ due to how much dark elements I incorporate within my light novels.

Now, let us begin, shall we~? I think you might find this surprisingly to your liking... /

 _ **I can't. . .feel. .anything. . .**_

Terror. Screaming. Screeching cries of young children. All of such confusing words I've never been able to feel or perceive for myself, danced around me like the billowing winds of a hurricane beating against my emotionless shell. I was a broken soul, a forgotten entity without the natural characteristics of a true human being, so I wasn't even daunted nor intrepid upon just standing still before a sight not any other human wanted to see in their entire life while surrounded by towering walls. Me. A fourteen year old 5'' teen standing without anything triggering me to run, staring with royal blue orbs almost completely and terrifyingly a charcoal black with blue tinge due to the dullness that gave away what human qualities I lacked upon a massive, disgraceful, dangerous threat to humanity. A hideous, massive titan, bodily features oddly resembling humans greatly, just devoured my father upon the settling of drizzling crimson blood staining the ground underneath my feet. Though as cold-hearted and disgustingly-cruel this would sound to a person with emotions, I felt nothing. I wasn't at all phased by such an event that would normally traumatize even a teen my age. I personally despised humanity, therefore humans are humans. They are all my enemies, for they have shunned me so far I have surrounded myself within an impenetrable veil of black shadows. I _trust_ no one. I _submit_ to no one. I am a true lone soul, and it will take a good status among every person in reality for me to open up to them. But I doubt this would even come close to existing.

 _ **For as long as I could remember. . .I have never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be**_ **normal** _ **when I'm around other people. .but on the inside. . .I feel**_ **nothing** _ **. It's not as bad as it may sound;I know that I am broken. .but I don't**_ **care** _ **. This is**_ **normal** _ **for me.**_

After much depth-filled thinking, I was compelled to experiment with an idea I have honestly had but disregarded for so many years: travelling back to a time that has majestically captured my attention with its invisible talons and tempts me into the year 845. Sounded far fetched for so many years, but as of now I am able to somehow comprehend the theory that no one would know my identity upon travelling back in time. It was worth a shot I suppose, but I sure wouldn't be coming back here again. My left eye's kanji-shaped pupil glow with a blinding luminescence as the area around me began to become lighted with a temporal blue setting. Within seconds the time string I desired opened up like the gateway to redemption, and without further wait, I quickly slipped away to a past time period. Same place. Same setting. Though I did notice things seemed to appear more...ominous, I suppose?

Suddenly I was shaken from my skin upon hearing the unpleasing words that sounded like the echos of your thoughts as they bounce around in your mind and you continue to try and decode them:

 _Fuck...Of all the times when I fight these hideous creatures I had to..._

I preferred to lurk away from the deep handsome voice of the invading thoughts for privacy's unusual sake, deciding that the better option was just to stop being a lazy ass and just search for the source myself. Sighing I shifted directions, walking along the rooftops of the poorly constructed houses with the impression I had nothing better to do like I was a ghost incapable of saying farewell to a dark and terrible place.

Without any warning sign or given hint my head shot towards the north, where the terror of a ruthless and careless 12.5 Meter titan staring down at...a wounded man with raven hair cut in an undercut style and piercing eyes that I was not able to make out color-wise. There was no fear in the man's eyes as the creature humanity had not any knowledge on, which blew me away; normally anyone, be it normal human or a Survey Corps soldier, would tremble in fear upon being stared down by such a hideous beast. But...But this man..he seemed so.. _fearless_ , and I'd hate to see a fearless soul die with this war.

I sighed. I guess I would play a hero...for this human only. Racing with the wind against my face I leaped into the frenzy, unsheathing my razor-sharp dragon claws and forming my array of dragon teeth from my human teeth. Roaring in an intimidating and boisterous way, I captured the Titan's curious attention as its soulless eyes met my pair of emotionless eyes that emitted an eerie glow. " **I do think you wouldn't want to have a bad time, would you now big boy?** " I spoke darkly with a hint of savagery within my dragon blood calling me to the pleasure of bloodshed.

As expected, the titan species seems to be drawn to a challenge, an experiment of a dragon's true strength; the about average sized titan attempted to take a swing at me with its massive and forceful hand, though my speed was far above the mysterious species' league. Within a split second I was already beside the injured man, as if to guard him like he was my Dragon Rider.

The blood roared in my ears like a welcoming call to the forbidden lust of bloodshed as I bounded onto another pitiful house before attacking the creature with vicious dragon teeth and underestimated dragon claws. The exotic blood danced around me with a sickening beauty, and I was indeed fond of such a sight as I took down the threat to such a great soldier. Landing on the fallen titan's gargantuan head, my eyes continued to glow from underneath the hood of my jet-black cloak, though they blazed with an even more brightness, reflecting lurid and forbidden human liking when-

 _Oh...Oh my..._

 _ **But everything changed when I met**_ **him** _ **. . .Humanity's**_ **Strongest** _ **Soldier. . .**_

And here I thought I have seen everything, my dragon-equivalent brain was unexpectedly and spectacularly blown away upon..such a foreign yet unprecedented sight. Honestly I have never...ever..seen something with such unrealistic and extraterrestrial perfection..H-How can this kind of pulchritudinous allure even possibly belong to a human?!

Though appearing to have such an outré stature height-wise, he appeared to be of a slightly taller height than me, and I couldn't refuse that; as long as they were at least a little taller than me-a poor lonely 4'1", 46.8 lb. midget of a fifteen year old-I am perfectly well. His hair, good Lord, did it appear so glossy yet tempting your submissive fingers to run through the many faultless strands. His eyes...don't even get me started with those smoldering, inviting, knife-sharp Greg eyes that I would want to wake up to when I awaken from the routine nights in Hell. It would be beyond aimless if I would continue ranting...but hot damn...We might-no we DO-need someone to call people to put this wild and boundless white flames of unimaginable heat.

"Well, you annoying brat? Why stare like a brainless kid?!"

Such sharp tongue, though I had to admit to myself the unusual opinion of mind suggesting how unusually satisfying that was in my eyes and to my ears...A welcoming tone that just now tore me from my introspective glass-enveloped world like tearing a young four year old from the warm hands and arms of her mother. Gazing at the man with an unpaired deep, handsome voice I conjured up at least a drop of humane resemblances-emotion wise-within my normally dull eyes that lacked emotion severely, and I bow slightly, trying to regurgitate anything that I thought that was nice and not associating with this..man's..ridiculous perfection! Finally I spill from my mind in an embarrassingly shy tone, "I'm sorry, just something stumbled upon my mind. But please, there is no need to thank me. I am just glad I could have saved you-" Such a flawless, majestic, unparalleled angel that had stumbled and fell upon Earth from up above, I added to myself quietly, thankful that my jet-black cloak was able to mask my blush as if it had not even existed. "Is there anything else I can assist you wi-"

"Captain Levi! We were hunting for you and just gotten word you were injured. Are you-Oh?"

Rudely and inconsiderately interrupting my gentle asking of any further needed assistance was a definitely taller young teen male, his hair slightly untidy and his large, turquoise eyes that shone with a burning determination and an unknown goal striving to be made a reality. His eyes met mine, which if I was asked to guess was burning with cold-blooded rage, and..he honestly gave off..an..intimidated aura. Was I really that frightening? Could I really pose a threat to others? But-

Holy Hell, hold the fuck up.

Did I just misconstrue what I should have heard-

Or did the man I just protected with effortless ease have even a _**sexy and exotic name?!**_

Levi...That really was a perfect name for a unmatched man such as himself.

Okay. Yep. I may die in peace now.

"Who...Who is he..?" the taller male of my age asked hesitantly, taking a step back, though I am more than positive he thought I hadn't noticed even though I did, of course~

" . . . " I stared at the teen my age with royal blue eyes glowing with impulsivity, snorting as I removed the hood of my jet-black cloak that in general covered much of my sexually attractive body-THAT I HAVE YOU FUCKERS KNOW ALMOST GOT ME RAPED AT LEAST TWENTY-FIVE TIMES-except for maybe my feet. Flipping my shoulder-length brunette hair in the certain way makes the fangirls drive over the ledge of obsessive love and fall into a pool of their own blood from nose bleeds, I glared at the young man of my years even more grimly as I uttered in my deep, dark, petrifying voice that struck fear into anyone that heard in in this rare tone, "The only thing you must know if anything is my abusively used name is Junior, though I guess you can also know one major rule: **Do not get on my bad side unless you have a fucked-up mentality suggesting your sickly, disturbing human other words, mess with me, a soul one with the glory and power or the primordial, medieval, almighty, strongest flying creature ever known, and you will most** _ **certainly**_ **experience a bad time.** "

Before I could even hear any more of this pathetic excuse for a Survey Corps soldier I growled like a viscous dragon, causing him to cower almost without detection from me like a poor injured kitten traumatized by every passing thing before snorting charcoal grey smoke from my nostrils, ambling over to the one human I did indeed have an unusually rapidly rising interest: Levi. Ambling over to him I knelt beside him, clearly discovering with the assistance of not-normally-acquired dragon abilities the fact that this man's left leg had been pulled severely. "Well, fucking bloody Hell..." I muttered in a clearly agitated voice, disgusted tremendously on how this could have ever happened. Regardless I closed my eyes softly, altering some minor factors in time to completely heal his injury. "You should be able to walk now..." I murmured shyly, quickly standing up and speed-walking away from pure and sickly-pleasant embarrassment from possibly falling in love with Levi. ... What, I'm a fucking weirdo, we all have our reasons of falling in love!

 _ **For the first time I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I**_ **finally** _ **understand what it means to be human, to be**_ **alive** _ **. I'm**_ **addicted** _ **to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is**_ **everything** _ **to me. And now. .**_ **someone** _ **. .is trying to**_ **take him** _ **from me. . .**_

Ever since encountering-technically rescuing him from near death out of pure 'kindness' I suppose it is normally known-that striking and charismatic Levi, I was able to discover more about him. One thing was though it wasn't honestly and proven clear as to what age the hope for humanity was, it is suspected he is most likely 34, for everyone does understand he is in his thirties...So...Are you telling me I am in love with not just an adult but a young as fuck looking middle-aged man?! ... Sweet!

However...there is also..a _dark_ side of discoveries I have made...Unfortunately I must have been exactly what those delinquents from my year had classified me as.

Oh? You don't know? Ha, what a _sweet_ and _innocent_ soul you must be, my dear listeners...

My mother was a _bloodthirsty_ , _incurably_ insane person-

And... _I have inherited her blood_.

Yes.

I **am** an _insane_ , _uncontrollable_ Yandere.

 **And it's all because of Levi.**

 _ **They want him. All those pathetic females that sicken me to the core want him, but not in the same way that**_ **I** _ **want him. They could**_ **never** _ **appreciate him the way**_ **I** _ **do just by being the one to save him before the black tsunami of darkness and lifelessness consumed him. They just**_ **don't** _ **deserve him,**_ **period** _ **. He belongs to me**_ **alone** _ **.**_

After quickly learning efficient, expert, faultless techniques to forcefully make the blood of my fallen victims pour from their demonic and undesired souls, I have killed many whom in my instincts have tempted me to believing these horrid souls within supposed beautiful human shells were most unmistakable threats to the possibility of me ever having my beloved accept me all to his own. Oh how I couldn't help but grow a cold-blooded lust and desire of viewing those helpless, murdered shells pour all of such precious, oh just beautiful liquid ruby red blood from their poor unfortunate bodies. I couldn't help but find sheer pleasure in killing off those that ever get in my destructive way. There any way of stopping my warpath.

 _ **They have taught me a**_ **new** _ **emotion: rage. I want to**_ **stop** _ **them. I want to**_ **hurt** _ **them. . .I want. . .to**_ **kill** _ **them. . .**_

It wasn't long at all before my next desirable target allowed my hunger for witnessing bloodshed to consume me with insanity as I was able to make a young sixteen year old appearing teen female with long black hair race into a dead end. Ah, the coincidental incident-only not a coincidence. As the female of a pure innocent image trembled severely and sunk to the ground with traumatized purple eyes staring at me I slowly ambled forward, unsheathing my signature and one-of-a-kind in terms of design and sharpness blade with a firm grip on the comforting handle while whispering in a dark and demonic tone, "It's a shame. You could have lived to feel the love of a man-Oops, I'm so sorry..." Kneeling in front of her trembling figure, I leaned my face in hers without a damn care of her personal space, hissing to finish my thought, "The man you so desired...was my desired man...I love to kill those who dare step in the path between him and I...So, farewell, little girl~ Enjoy your eternal trip to Hell and its flawless hellish flames~" With that she never even had time to scream as I stabbed her deep in her forehead before growing careless of how many times I stabbed her. I only focused on the most welcoming sight when it comes to my insanity's desires: flowing and raining red droplets of such awe-inspiring blood as it danced around me a horrible yet perfect dance fit for a Yandere of my top-level status.

 _ **There is**_ **nothing** _ **I won't do for Levi. I won't let**_ **anyone** _ **come between us. I don't**_ **care** _ **what I have to do. I don't**_ **care** _ **who I have to hurt. I don't**_ **care** _ **whose blood I must spill. I**_ **won't** _ **let**_ **anyone** _ **take him from me.**_ **Nothing** _ **else matters.**_ **No one** _ **else matters.**_

 _ **Levi. Will. Be.**_ **Mine** _ **.**_

 _ **He**_ **doesn't** _ **have a**_ **choice** _ **. . .**_

/ And that is the end of the Prologue! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had the thrill of writing it. This is Kimora, and remind me, what do you guys do? Keep on imagining! See ya in Chapter One guys!


End file.
